I will never own up
by Mahomine
Summary: Kagami brags about how good at surfing he is, and then he asks Aomine for company to a trip to the beach. Aomine likes the beach anyways; That is until someone other than him notices just how good a surfer his Kagami is.


I like women, no, I love women. Above all I love their curves, their busts, and there is no one in this world that knows me and doesn't consent it.

I have never thought of myself as a pervert, debauchee is definitely not a word someone would use to describe me, I would never do anything a woman wouldn't want me to and can stop thinking about women any time I want, I just don't want to. Women are harmonious, to me it's as if they were sculptured by the gods' very own hands, and believe when I state how much I don't take religion seriously, but I take women as a true miracle. I have many hobbies, since monotony comes easy to me, but my prized one is, unmistakably, and always will be to admire the beautiful carving models who feature in my treasured magazines.

Be that as it may, there is something else that has caught my full attention lately, or maybe I should say someone else.

- He can't be real! How is it possible for such a perfect person to exist? – Unconsciously I overhear feminine voices coming from somewhere near the towel where I'm lying down.

I sat down, preserving my position under the cover of a palm tree, since the atmosphere on that beach is so suffocating and hot that, certainly, I would be more comfortable if I was being baked inside an oven.

As I glance over at the group of girls who I previously listened to, and considering I enjoy being flattered just as much as any guy, I become disappointed when I realize those compliments weren't meant for me. Their eyes seem enchanted, as if they are watching a model, so I follow their line of vision, just because I am curious, and it only takes me a few seconds to understand who the target of their appreciation is.

As always, I am not the only one to feast my eyes on that person, and as I comprehend that, I exhale deeply and consider myself defeated when I become conscious of how much I hate to see someone other than me take notice of him. I brush my hair, lowering my head, because I am starting to get upset as I unwillingly listen to the others' conversation.

- He's coming this way! Do you think he noticed us? – The girls become agitated as they sit up straight in their towels.

_Not in a billion years would I let him do that,_ I think to myself, my foul mood turning clearer.

- Coming here was the best idea you have ever had! Well, the only good idea.

I gaze up as I listen to the strong vocals which belong to the redhead who I was kind enough to accompany here.

Truthfully, we both couldn't wait another second to come to the beach, but everyone else we knew wasn't as excited as we were, so we ended up here alone. Bad idea, I consider as I accept how dangerous it is for me to be around this guy.

- You're not as good at surfing as you proud yourself to be, Tiger.

I swear, I have never thought the day would come when a man would go red in the face with a mere word from my lips, but Kagami Taiga would constantly prove me wrong every time I labeled him by that nickname. I swear that I also never believed that his blushing face would make me feel so…strange.

Subconsciously I was expecting the girls were eavesdropping on our conversation, simply because I wanted them to understand just how close we were with each other. To be honest, our relationship wasn't like that from the beginning, even now we still fought a lot, but at that moment I felt closer to him than anyone else, and that feeling kept me happy.

- How would you know that? You weren't even looking…- Murmurs Kagami, while he sticks his surfboard on the sand.

Shit. I wonder why a simple sentence like that one could make my heartbeat rush.

Kagami would never confess it out loud, but I suspected that he stared at me just as much as I stared at him. In fact, I had caught him stealing me glances multiple times, while he thought I wasn't aware.

I muttered his surname -because after all we were Japanese and I couldn't go around calling people by their name- as I reached for his wrist.

However I didn't felt his touch, since we were interrupted by a feminine voice.

- Do you want to play volleyball with us?

Kagami turned around to face a group of girls, the one I overheard talking not long ago, and hence I lost my opportunity. I'm pretty sure that there was a lot of cussing going through my mind at that moment.

I didn't answer, I just kept gazing at Kagami, who, to my enjoyment, appeared to be very uncomfortable. I wanted him to refuse them, I wished he would brush them off in a rude way, at least once I desired for him to say no to everything else but me.

Unfortunately, Kagami was an extroverted clown, and of course he accepted the offer with a huge goofy smile on his face, and as he ran with the girls to somewhere under the sun, he kept claiming how unbeatable he was.

Almost all of the girls followed him, with innocent smiles draw on their faces, except a brunette, with long dark hair who stayed behind and sat next to me.

- You don't like volleyball? – She asked as she recognized how I had no intention of getting up.

Now that I noticed her face, she was quite cute.

To be honest I didn't want to go anywhere, my day was ruined the moment those girls started to observe Kagami. As I looked at Kagami, who was playing happily with the girls, I caught the redhead peeking my way.

- Volleyball bores me, I'd rather do something different. – I smiled broadly, and when she blushed softly I wasn't surprised, of course it was the only possible reaction.

- Such as? – The girl appeared content with just talking to me.

_Such as punching you in the face for even sparing him a glance._ I considered the girl lucky I didn't have manners such as Hazaki's.

- There are a lot of hermit crabs around here, I like keeping their shells. – I said instead, fully aware that no matter how much I hated anyone else eying Kagami, I would never hit a girl. – I'm pretty good at catching them, but it's no fun doing it by myself…

I might have as well declared my eternal love for her, because she nodded eagerly, and then we got up and strolled around the coast.

During the entire afternoon we chased the little crustaceans, as well as some lobsters that occasionally ended up by the shore, and more than once I purposely sneaked a glance at Kagami and caught him observing me and my companion.

_You're an idiot, if you're going to keep stealing glances you should have rejected them from the start._

I wasn't having any fun, I was pissed, but time went by faster than I could imagine and when I become aware of it the sky was starting to darken, so me and the girl whose name I didn't force myself to memorize, went back to met with the others.

- That was fun, let's do it another time! – The full-bodied redhead was smiling cheerfully at the girls when I took my place next to him.

That was one of the moments I was actually glad Kagami was a dude, because I wanted to beat him to a pulp. Fuck, he could make me so mad sometimes.

- Don't say your goodbyes yet! There is a restaurant close by, dinner is on us, what do you say? – The girl who had approached us first stepped forward again; she seemed to be the most daring of the group.

I gazed at Kagami intensely and noticed the wavering in his eyes when he stared back at me. I panted briefly and began to follow the girls, but I felt grip on my wrist, holding me back.

- I'm sorry girls. – Was Kagami actually refusing a free meal? Maybe Kise, my pet lobster will grow out wings today. – We are taken.

As he announced this last word, he clenched my wrist tighter which cause my heart to constrict.

Then all of a sudden Kagami dragged me somewhere far, without another word, and I couldn't suppress myself any longer.

Freeing myself from his grasp, I seized his shirt and pulled him to a hidden place under the rocks.

I may have pushed him too hard against the rocky wall, but my feelings wouldn't settle down. Placing both my hands in each side of his head I forced him to face me.

- Fuck, you are one annoying asshole. So you're taken, huh?

He was ready to contest, but he gave up and just stood there blushing. I got a little closer to him. I wished he would speak up, that he would say anything, that he was hungry, that we wanted to go back, anything would be fine. No, what I really sought out from him was…

Suddenly I felt his strong hands on my chest. Kagami grabbed my shirt and as he pulled me in his direction our lips brushed softly again one another. I stood there, perplexed and not knowing what to say. For the first time in my life I was speechless, who would have thought Kagami, the always evading Kagami would…

- You're not better yourself! Always so straight forward and yet what, you lost your voice today? If you're jealous just speak up, instead of acting like a kid, you dumbass! - It was like I was dreaming when he began to talk.

Kagami turned his face away in an attempt to hide it. It was him who was jealous at that moment, and acknowledging it made me so stupidly happy.

- I am a kid, even I need reassuring. Prove to me you are mine and mine alone. – I whispered this last sentence into his ear, since I knew my husky voice was his Achilles' heel.

He kept silent for a while and I began to desperate, the grip in my heart growing more and more unbearable.

- What do you think I did just now…- His tone was so low I almost didn't hear his response.

But I did, and my heart betrayed me, beating faster and faster at every minute that went by. I kept still, admiring him briefly, absorbing everything about him, his red eyes, and his hair. Resting my hands on his muscled chest I noticed something was missing. No breasts, and was I even expecting any? However, touching him was bliss and I couldn't help but caress him right moaned between his clenched teeth and when he turned to face me again, at last our eyes met. Intoxicated by his blushing cheeks, I felt the blood rushing to my groin and my breathing become more urgent.

- Taiga. – Under my breath I sibilate his name.

- Daiki…We're outside. - He mumbled between grunts and when I felt Kagami tremble under my touch the ecstasy almost made me lose control.

I pressed our lips together to shut him up, I yearned for that moment to last longer, and it felt so, oh, so right. Why I had not done it earlier I will never understand, and I also will never be able to explain what I felt when Kagami corresponded, separating his lips bashfully, transforming our simple touch of lips into a much more intense kiss.

Those weren't a woman's lips, they weren't as soft as ones, but no matter how much I tried to deny it to myself, I had never craved so strongly for a kiss in my entire life.

To be honest I could discern the meaning behind that longing. It was because those lips belonged to the person I love, my number one.

_I will never own up to it!_, I decided, as I buried my face in Kagami's shoulder, and murmured his name softly, while I inhaled his sweet scent and his hair covered my euphoric expression.


End file.
